Une vérité cachée
by Minamimaru
Summary: Kuu et Julia arrivent au Japon pour retrouver leur fils. Leur venue va amener des bouleversements chez nos personnages préférés.


Hello, c'est une histoire que j'ai en tête depuis un moment. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle fera mais j'essaierai de mettre un nouveau chapitre chaque dimanche. N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous trouvez cette histoire merci d'avance.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Nakamura Yoshiki.

Une nouvelle journée commençait pour Kanae Kotonami, assise dans un des halls d'attente de l'aéroport de Tokyo, elle revoyait dans sa tête le rôle qu'elle devait jouer plus tard dans l'après-midi. La voix de son autoproclamée meilleur amie la sortie de sa réflexion. Kyoko était en plein débat avec Chiori-chan. Moko-san laissa échapper un soupir ceux qu'elles attendaient avaient du retard. Encore une fois leur très cher président avait mis à contribution la Love me section en leur demandant d'aller chercher et de s'occuper de deux invités tout au long de leur séjour. Techniquement cette tâche n'avait été attribuée qu'à Chiori-chan et elle mais Kyoko était présente quand le Président la leur avait confié. Elle s'était donc retrouvée réquisitionnée d'office pour les aider. Moko-san s'interrogea une nouvelle fois sur l'identité de ces deux personnes. Le président avait refusé de leur révéler leur nom sous prétexte qu'elles voulaient garder leur présence secrète.

Un employé de l'aéroport vint les chercher, la tirant ainsi de sa réflexion, pour les amener dans la salle VIP. L'employé leur ayant indiqué que leur invités avaient passé la douane les trois jeunes filles se préparèrent à les accueillir. Le président avait fait décorer la salle en l'honneur des deux arrivants. Kyoko qui avait repéré un magnifique bouquet tentait de mettre l'une des fleurs dans les cheveux de Moko-san quand la porte donnant sur le tarmac s'ouvrit. Une femme fit son entrée, sa démarche, son allure et sa grâce lui conféraient une aura de reine. De magnifique cheveux blond descendait en cascade jusqu'en bas de ses reins, des lunettes de soleil cachaient la couleur de ses yeux. Elle portait un tailleur pantalon qui mettait en valeur sa cambrure et la longueur de ses jambes. Les trois jeunes filles restèrent éblouies par cette apparition tandis qu'elle avançait cherchant un objet dans son sac. Moko-san qui avait repris ses esprits plus vite que les deux autres allait se présenter quand la créature parla, même sa voix était magnifique à la fois sensuelle et douce comme le miel.

\- Darling, do you know where can I find my heels? I can't let people see me like that.

\- Don't know but I think it's too late as some people have already saw you, sweetheart.

Cette affirmation fut ponctuée par un petit rire. La femme jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon avant de regarder dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait. La voix de l'homme avait tiré de sa transe les deux autres love me girls avant qu'il ne parle aucune des trois ne s'étaient rendu compte de son arrivée. Kyoko regarda avec étonnement l'homme qui leur faisait maintenant face.

\- Otou-san ?

Pour toute réponse l'homme lui ouvrit grand ses bras. Un boulet de couleur rose se précipita dans ses bras le faisant vaciller, Kuu serra son précieux fardeau pendant de longue minutes .

\- Si je ne savais pas que c'est ton fils et que tu es heureux en mariage je crois bien que je serais jalouse.

\- Sumimasen, je, désolée, je ne…excusez-moi je….

Au son de cette voix Kyoko avait fait un bon pour s'éloigner de Kuu. Le visage écarlate elle regardait maintenant l'inconnu comme une biche aux abois. Elle allait se lancer dans des excuses dont elle seule avait le secret quand une main se posa sur son front pour l'en empêcher.

\- Kyoko je te présente ma magnifique, mon adorable, ma merveilleuse femme Julia Hizuri.

Kyoko s'inclina de nouveau vers la femme qui lui tendit la main.

\- Je suis enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance. Ca ne t'ennuie pas si je t'appelle Kyoko ? Kuu m'a tant parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression déjà te connaître.

\- En tant que simple être je serais enchantée que vous me considériez comme votre fils. Ô reine des fées

Julie laissa échapper un petit rire avant de dire:

\- A dire vrai, ayant déjà un fils et je ne vois pas l'utilité d'en avoir un deuxième. En fait….

\- Veuillez me pardonner de mon insolence. Comment ai-je pu penser une seconde que j'étais digne d'être apparenté à votre famille…

\- Stop. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

Tout en parlant à Kyoko, Julie Hizuri s'était accroupie pour se mettre à son niveau. Elle posa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Kyoko pour la forcer à se redresser et à la regarder.

\- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que mon mari et moi avons toujours voulu avoir un deuxième enfant mais malheureusement ce n'était pas possible. Si je suis contente de te considérer comme notre second enfant je préférerais que ce soit en tant que fille. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir eu pour la gâter, partager tous nos secrets et faire les magasins. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord ?

Kyoko observa le couple qui se tenait devant elle. Elle regarda le visage de la femme qui reflétait la tendresse la plus pure ainsi que de l'attente. sincère ainsi qu'une supplication. Elle tourna son regard vers son père pour chercher son approbation qu'il lui donna sans hésiter.

\- Je serai honorée d'être votre fille.

\- Parfait, alors viens me faire un câlin !

Kyoko regarda Julia dont les bras étaient grands ouverts, un sentiment de douceur et de bien-être envahirent son corps et elle se précipita dans ses bras.

\- Vous venez à peine de vous rencontrer et je suis déjà relégué aux oubliettes.

Julia fit une grimace malicieuse à son mari par-dessus l'épaule de Kyoko. Kanae et Chiori avaient suivi cette scène avec de l'indulgence pour la première et de la surprise mêlée de respect pour la deuxième.

\- Je ne savais pas que Kyoko-san était aussi proche de Hizuri-san.

En entendant cette phrase Kuu se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles.

\- Bonjour Kanae-chan comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, je vous remercie. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage tous les deux.

\- Oui, il a été agréable. Nous n'avons pas eu de turbulences. Je suppose que c'est la troisième Love me girl que j'ai en face de moi. C'est Chiori, n'est-ce pas ?

Peu de choses pouvaient surprendre Chiori, être salué comme une vieille connaissance par un des meilleurs acteurs dans le show-business en faisait partie.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

\- De même, surtout que Kyoko m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. J'ai regardé toutes les séries dans lesquelles tu as joué, je suis content de savoir que ma fille est entourée d'actrices aussi talentueuses que Kanae et toi.

Le visage écarlate Chiori le remercia. Au même moment un des employés personnels du Président s'avança pour leur dire que la voiture était prête à les prendre. Le couple et les trois jeunes filles prirent donc place dans la limousine. Les Hizuri allaient occuper une des demeure du président pendant leur séjour. La voiture se dirigea donc vers cette dernière.

\- Ta cuisine m'a beaucoup manqué. J'aimerais bien la faire découvrir à Julia. Penses-tu pouvoir nous préparer quelque chose pendant notre séjour.

\- Oui, bien sûr. J'aimerais bien cuisiner de nouveau avec toi otou-san.

\- Très bien, nous pourrions organiser pour demain un dîner avec le président, Maria et certains de nos amis que nous n'avons pas vu depuis un moment. Evidemment cette invitation à dîner s'étend à vous deux également.

Moko-san et Chiori-chan lui firent signe qu'elles acceptaient son invitation. La conversation continua sur des sujets divers et variés. Une fois arrivés à destination les trois jeunes filles vérifièrent que les invités ne manquaient de rien avant de repartir travailler sur le projet respectif. De leur côté Julia et Kuu ayant rendez-vous chez le président pour retrouver leur fils, ils commencèrent à se préparer. Ils allaient revoir leur fils pour la première fois depuis qu'il était parti. Ils étaient tous les deux à la fois terrifiés et excités.

Jelly-san avait de nouveau fait du très bon travaille. Kuon avait retrouvé sa couleur naturelle de cheveux. Cette fois il avait également demandé à avoir une perruque reprenant la couleur et la longueur des cheveux de Ren Tsuruga. Pendant tout le temps que ses parents allaient passer au Japon, il souhaitait pouvoir les voir sans se soucier des apparences. Yashiro l'avait déposé chez le président et maintenant il attendait l'arrivée de ses parents. Bien qu'en apparence il paraisse calme, c'était la tempête dans sa tête. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne les avaient pas vu. Il les avaient tellement fait souffrir qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec eux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'aide du président. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'amena dans l'une des pièces privées du président. Personne ne pouvait y entrer sans son accord préalable. Même Maria n'avait pas accès à ses pièces. Un buffet avait été dressé. Il y avait suffisamment de nourriture pour une centaine de personne. Mais connaissant l'une des personnes qui serait présente il serait sans doute à peine suffisant pour que tout le monde puisse manger.

Kuon faisait les cent pas quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. La première personne q'il vit était le président. Il était de trois quart en train de discuter avec quelqu'un derrière lui. Kuon entendit d'abord la voix de sa mère.

\- Et s'il ne veut pas me voir ou me parler? Je crois que j'en mourrais sur l'instant.

\- Chéri, ça ira rappelle-toi de la vidéo. Il est prêt à nous voir cette fois. N'est-ce pas, Boss?

\- Oui, quand je lui est soumis l'idée de cette rencontre il était content.

\- Est-ce qu'il est déjà…

En apercevant son fils Julia ne put finir sa phrase. Tous trois étaient paralysés par leur émotion.

\- Au mon dieu !

Personne dans la pièce n'aurait été capable de dire lequel des deux avaient fait le premier pas mais Julia se retrouva dans les bras de son fils. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, elles inondèrent son visage et trempèrent le haut d Kuon. De son côté, les souvenirs des jours heureux remontèrent à la surface. Cela faisait tellement d'année qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa mère entre ses bras qu'il se sentit redevenir un enfant. Le parfum et la chaleur de sa mère n'avaient pas changé. C'était presque comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi. Dans cette pièce le temps s'arrêta pour que les parents puissent refaire connaissance avec leur fils.

Kuon ne quitta pas la résidence du président avant la petite lueur du jours. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir avant de retourner travailler mais il s'en fichait. Il avait revue ses parents et ça, ça valait toute les peines du monde.


End file.
